Nothing To Worry About
by Any Unborn Child
Summary: One-Shot. FaiKurogane. As long as they had faith in themselves and each other, they had nothing to fear.


Nothing To Worry About

By Any Unborn Child

In all that was calm and in all that was chaotic, there was time to certainly connect with someone that you have grow close to, whether you wanted to admit it or not. On an occasion you would want to feel close to another before you shared anything intimate about your past, your future, your hopes, your dreams, or anything of that nature.

"What are you thinking about, Kuro-puu?"

The mage and the warrior were lying on the dewy grass in a forest near the cottage that they were staring at. The tall trees above them were vibrant with flowers and vines growing around the trunks, winding and flourishing as if trying to communicating to each other. A lone dandelion stood in between Fai and Kurogane, its smallness only gently affected by the intermittent wind that swam through the radiant forest. The mid-morning sun had only been in the sky for a few hours or so – the two did not want to disturb Syaoran and Mokona, who were still sleeping off the previous day's busy schedule, so they had decided to let them sleep in. They would still be traveling after all.

There were times when traveling became very tiresome. The three of them (plus the white furball) never stayed in the same world for too long, but this world was different. It seemed as if the world they had been staying at almost had everything they could ever want – wide open spaces, a chic metropolitan area, friendly faces, easy to navigate, lovely architecture…the list seemed endless. It's a wonder that they haven't decided to live there yet.

"Huh?" Kurogane seemed to be jolted out of a post-sleep daze. Either that or he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering what was going on in that little head of yours." Fai smirked to himself, his mischievous eyes atwitter.

"What do you mean little?"

"Are you insinuating what I think you're insinuating, Kurgie?"

"Wait – what???"

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking, Kuro-cutie. You should know that we're not ready for that part of the relationship yet." Fai continued teasing the black ninja. Joking around with him was one of his favorite pastimes, after all.

"W-What the hell are you talking about, wizard?" Kurogane, to his chagrin, felt a huge blush on his tan cheeks. "You're talking like a freaking crazy person!"

Fai's smile quickly grew into a toothy grin, which then grew from a little, inward chuckle to a loud yet controlled bout of laughter. This was definitely one of those bouts of laughter that would have someone like Fai rolling around with glee and hilarity. Kurogane could only stare as Fai moved about in the grass, creating a wave as his body, like a spool of thread, made an indent on the green pasture around him. What was this guy on?

"Jesus Christ – fuck this shit. It's too early for this crap." Kurogane sat up to leave just as Fai's momentary craziness was quelled. In a foggy mist of continuity, Fai reached over and grabbed Kurogane's firm hands.

"Wait – Kurogane!"

That statement alone made the steel warrior stop in his tracks, as well the touch of Fai's hand on his. Did he just…use his real name?

It was the second time that had occurred in the history of their journey, but still…its effect was still as shocking as the first time.

And his hand…was touching Fai's. Fai's hand was touching his hand.

Was it a sign? Of something to come?

For the longest time, it felt as if the world had stopped, that time had stopped completely, that the only thing going on in the entire world, no, the entire universe revolved around Kurogane and Fai holding hands at that instant.

Kurogane looked over to the blue magician. From the looks of it, Fai was back to his normal, placid self as he gave the soldier next to him a warm, peaceful smile.

They both let go of each other.

At the same time.

Kurogane blinked a couple of times, trying to process the moment, and then laid back down, looking at the luminous sky above. Fai lay back on the dewy grass as well, processing the moment that had just transpired.

He had held Kurogane's hand before, when they had been in Piffle World, after Sakura had won the race being held there. He remembered the electricity that had shocked through him in that moment of contact, when he was oh so daring, when he knew he could without any repercussions. But things were different then. More innocent, lively. Less to contend with. Not as much had happened then.

This time, when he had held Kurogane's hand, it felt as his hand had belonged there. As if it was fated that their hands would touch.

As if…they belonged together.

They truly did.

They truly did belong together.

Fai smiled to himself. At that thought, his heart felt a little lighter and a little heavier at the same time.

He glanced over at Kurogane, who had closed his eyes in deep concentration. Where that concentration was, he didn't know at the moment.

Silence took over the conversation for what seemed like hours. The whispering wind dashed through the trees, murmuring and convening with the spirits around them; it almost seemed like they were chattering about something. Something specific.

"So…Fai…."

Surprised at the gruff yet compliant sound of Kurogane's voice, Fai looked towards him, and could only respond with a quiet "Yes?"

One corner of Kurogane's mouth turned up, in a half-smirk of sorts. "You wanted to know what I was thinking."

Fai nodded. "Yes."

"Not much really."

The answer didn't really surprise the magician. "I wouldn't expect anything less."

So it was true. When they were ready, they would let each other know how they felt about each other. When the time was right, they'd said what they felt and mean every word of it. No need to rush into things.

They had nothing to worry about.

_**Fin**_

_**(Happy Valentine's Day!) **_


End file.
